Gemes
Gemes (ゲメス) has the role of the crow. She comes from an inner realm inside of Wonderland (much like the dream realm) called the Joetes realm. However, the realm is in ruins after an attack by poachers and the machinists, leaving no other Joetes left other than Gemes' sister, herself and Diveron. History The Joetes are known for being half birds half humans. Some Joetes have magical feathers that are able to heal open wounds or relieve pain. Because of this, poachers seek to kill the "demons" off by claiming that they're evil and by using that excuse to kill them. Gemes was born with the role of the crow, while her sister was born with the role of the albino crow. When Gemes was smaller, she was always surrounded by people. Because of this, she never really learned how to properly fight - she always depended on people around her. Often feeling useless, Gemes took care of Scarla, her younger sister. Gemes grew up with nothing - food was scarce and it would get cold often. Gemes somehow pulled through, however, and was able to provide for her (very small and broken) family. When Gemes was 19 poachers invaded the realm by "dream hopping" (hopping to different inner realms from the dream world) and killed off the Joetes, gathering thousands of feathers and corpses. During the attack, Gemes hid with her younger sister, vowing that she'd take care of her. The massacre lasted 2 days and when Scarla and Gemes came out of hiding, everything was ruined and everyone was gone. With only three Joetes remaining, the realm was never able to be rebuilt and remains in ruins til this day. Gemes took refugee in the castle of the Joetes, which was the only building that stood. She made it "like home" and has been living in the realm of nothingness with her sister and her friend Diveron for years. In order to feed off of Zantos, Scarla posed as Gemes and lured him over to their side where she could "play with her food" and eat him afterwards. Gemes had no idea what was happening until later on, though was still confused. After the Jabberwock incident, Gemes sacrificed herself to restore Wonderland to its original state under her role as the crow. Gemes dies and is reborn as a sinner, joining Nexus Hullihan and Shuren. Personality Gemes is quite calm and caring, rarely ever yelling in anger. She always takes care of those in need and wishes to brighten up peoples lives, for she feels that's the only way she's able to be useful. It may not be shown, but Gemes is very self conscious about herself and in reality she doesn't want her role. Gemes is also very dependant on people because she was always so use to being with other people when she was younger, she needs a lot of support. Gemes can also act a bit recklessly and is carefree. She doesn't see lost causes easily and is easily trusting. Even when it's Satan himself Gemes will try to talk things over instead of fighting. She doesn't know when to fight when she has to. Gemes grew up trying to show her younger sister that fighting was wrong so Scarla would not become dangerous and have her heart filled with anger. Half and half, Gemes will fight when she has no choice and can be considered a pacifist. It is hard for Gemes to communicate with people because no one really understands her and judges her a lot, calling her "evil." Appearance Gemes has long dark blue hair and black wings on the sides of her head. Gemes is quite tall with curves and big breasts. She has green eyes and a black choker around her neck that contains a bell. This bell is required for the role of the crow and can not be removed. She has normal legs that blend into crows feet and she has red wrist shackles. Gemes wears a revealing black one piece and has a small black feathered tail. Relationships Scarla Scarla is her younger sister whom she cares a lot about. Gemes has promised to take care of Scarla with her very life and loves her a lot, and may become a bit overprotective if Scarla's life is endangered. The two are very close, enough for Scarla to get jealous if Gemes is with someone else. Diveron Diveron is Gemes' best friend who also lives in the Joetes realm with her and Scarla. Gemes often relies of Diveron a lot to take care of Scarla when she's away. The two are rather close and can be seen joking around with each other. Nexus Hullihan Nexus is Gemes' love interest which she is very close to and loves dearly. When Gemes and Nexus met, they had fought a bit under a misunderstanding. Shortly after, however, the two made up and eventually started flirting with each other. Besides Diveron, Nexus was the first guy that Gemes ever trusted after a very long time. Their friendship was soon shattered however when Scarla posed as Gemes once again for the final showdown, where Nexus said "Gemes" wasn't his type. Jimoes eventually kills Scarla off thinking that Scarla is Gemes and Nexus "kills" Diveron. After Gemes' death, she's reborn as a sinner and joins her sister Scarla, who also becomes a sinner, Shuren and Nexus. They bond and finally rebuild their friendship. When Gemes was over Dinah Willowfield's house at the fields taking care of some business. Nexus suddenly confesses with the help of Shuren. Confused, Gemes tells him how she thought she wasn't his type, in which Nexus admits that he was wrong. The two get together shortly get together after. Zantos According to Scarla, Gemes and Zantos use to be childhood friends, and that is how Scarla knew about Zantos. The two often teased each other, but could be considered friends. Out of fun, however, Gemes always messed with him. Crystal Kuriko Gemes and Crystal are quite close. Gemes has helped Crystal many times in her time of need and even saved her from death a couple of times. Gemes once said how Crystal reminds her of when she was younger. She also goes to Crystal sometimes when Crystal is sad or depressed and talks to her about her problems, giving her advice and cheering her up. Mika Caelum Of course, Gemes knows that Mika is Crystal's daughter. Like Crystal, Gemes helps Mika when she needs help. Gemes also sees her as a little sister and takes care of her when she is frightened, cold or sick. During the snow festival, Gemes invited Mika to stay at the hotel with her and took care of her, giving her a warm bed and taiyaki. Icarus Hullihan Gemes often tries her best to protect Icarus with her life and her heart. With Icarus is depressed, she cheers him up and reassures him that everything will be okay, giving him a little bit of hope and wishing him luck. The two are close in an odd way and Gemes sees him as little brother. Jimoes Jimoes and Gemes are "frenemies." Though Gemes has nothing against Jimoes, Jimoes wants her dead and attacks her whenever they meet. Gemes often just uses self defense. The two can have fun though, like at the snow festival where they had a snow ball fight. The reason for this "frenemy" relationship is because Jimoes sees the Joetes as evil, and the two use to verbally fight when they were younger. Noir Maganti Noir use to see her as an evil witch and wanted her dead, but Gemes has nothing against him really; even if he is a Machinist. Again, she doesn't believe in wars and she doesn't hold grudges. The two are now neutral and don't mind each other, and Noir usually asks for favors like babysitting his son and what not. Alphonse "Iasa" Maganti Alphonse and Gemes have an odd relationship. Though Alphone is young, he has a little school boy crush on her. Gemes obviously doesn't feel the same way (he's a kid..) and only humors him, though she doesn't hate him. She sometimes feels uncomfortable, however, with his fail attempts at flirting and asking her out on "playdates."